1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a universal sundial.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known that a sundial can be formed by a gnomon lying parallel to the earth's north-south axis and throwing an indicating shadow upon a surface which is marked with lines representing the hours. The scale surfaces used in known sundials give rise to one or more of the following disadvantages: non-linear scale, calibration specific to geographic location, limited range of hours covered, restricted times of year covered.